


Transformation

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Shifting, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, I love yous, M/M, Sterek Bingo 2020, Trust and love, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek wakes up and feels weird, this was not the shape he fell asleep as. He was a full shift werewolf again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: SterekBingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> sterek bingo prompt full shift werewolves

Derek had seen his mother take a full shift form so many times when she was alive. It was something that Laura could do and when Derek was younger, he could do it too.

Then the fire happened and everything changed.

He hadn’t seen his wolf form in years and figured there was nothing to change.

Then Stiles came along.

When they started dating, Derek realized that anger wasn’t the cornerstone of his control anymore. In fact, for a while Derek struggled a lot to keep from shifting to beta any time he was with Stiles who was so happy and loved Derek and didn’t care that he was a growly werewolf most of the time, that he’d been unable to really become the alpha his mother and sister were in his stead. When Derek lost his alpha power to save Cora’s life, he didn’t really grieve the loss, he just went back to being another beta and a friend to the others.

The first night Derek slept with Stiles, not sex because they weren’t going to do anything like that until Stiles was a legal adult since the Sheriff was pretty clear about that. He totally supported Derek and Stiles being together but he didn’t like the idea of Stiles and Derek breaking rules for sexy times.

Derek fell asleep in Stiles’s bed and woke up staring at the world from an odd angle and the color was all different and he was apparently lying on Stiles’s chest in a way that should have been putting a crick in his neck but didn’t.

He opened his mouth to talk and realized all of a sudden that it was a snout and a whine came out without Derek’s permission. Stiles shifted and woke up suddenly, pushing Derek’s head off with the movement and they locked eyes.

“Derek, you shifted!” Stiles exclaimed immediately and really, Derek should have known that Stiles was going to know him in this form. “How did you shift? Can you shift back so I can talk to you? I need the whole story! Like now!”

Derek thought about that and tried to imagine his human skin, to let the shift take over but it was just out of reach.

“Oh, you didn’t do it on purpose, of course you didn’t. Okay we can figure this out, okay love, we can get you out of the wolf form and figure out how to control it. We got this.”

Something about the words and the gentle strokes across the back of his head and down his back soothed the agitation Derek was feeling at the thought that he might be stuck like this. Stiles was always so warm, despite the fact that Derek was the hot blooded one.

“You said that you were struggling a lot with your anchor. Do you think there was something that released or something in your sleep that allowed you to full shift?”

Derek tried to think about what happened during the night, he trusted Stiles enough to let himself sleep, didn’t even really think about the fact that he had fallen asleep until he woke up again.

Trust. Love. The antithesis of anger and hate. Was it any wonder why he’d been struggling with his anchor? He didn’t feel the anger that he once used to control the change and now when he reached for the feeling it wasn’t there. Not like he was incapable of feeling it, but the vibrant rage that he’d used for so long just didn’t exist anymore.

Another whine slipped out and Stiles cooed a little, comforting Derek even as the werewolf continued thinking and feeling.

“Oh shit, hang on,” Stiles said, though his tone was lively and a little jarring to Derek’s more attuned ears, his comforting touches were enough to keep Derek from flinching away, though Stiles must have felt something because he gentled his tone, “Sorry, your anger, its different now. You are going to have to figure out your new anchor. I think you can bring yourself out of this, you got this Der. Prettywolf.”

Derek nipped at Stiles for the nickname but closed his eyes to think about how to change, to shift his anchor. He needed a new one and honestly he’d had a new one for a while but Derek had been ignoring the importance of the shift.

Stiles was his anchor, the way the younger man had always felt about him and it wasn’t just love. At the worst of their beginnings, he supported and defended Derek to the end. He save Derek and Derek saved him whenever they needed each other and now…

Now, Stiles was Derek’s future and there wasn’t any way around that.

Derek could feel his coat starting to recede, the shift slower than he remembered but suddenly and finally he was human and staring into his boyfriend’s face though from the akward angle of his lap. Derek grunted and moved himself into a more comfortable position.

“I love you. I trust you.”

Stiles smiled, “I love you and trust you too.”

“The anger isn’t strong enough anymore, the trust and love I feel with you and because of you, that is so much more than the anger could ever be. I didn’t know.”

Stiles smiled, leaning in to press a hand to Derek’s cheek and a kiss to his lips, “You are going to figure this out and from now on when I want I am going to cuddle you in wolf form, just you wait.”

“Idiot,” Derek said with a grin.

“Your idiot,” Stiles waggled his brows and Derek laughed. This love and trust thing was so different from the anger and Derek thinks that maybe this is going to be so much better.

And strong.

Also, Scott was going to be so jealous, Derek thought with a laugh.


End file.
